Conventionally, there is known a technique of improving the fuel efficiency by using inertia running. For example, in Patent Reference-1, there is proposed a technique of driving and braking an electric motor in pulses in order to alternately repeat a first period in which the vehicle is driven by driving and braking the electric motor at the most efficient motor torque and a second period in which the vehicle coasts without driving and braking the electric motor.